


Just You and Me

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, how does saiko not have a tag yet wtf, someone has to provide and that someone is ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Saiko always found Asuna fascinating.





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).

> LAST MINUTE SUBMISSION HAHA I WIN this is for YOU Taylor and all the lesbians out there

The differences between Asuna ("the nurse") and Poppy ("the pop idol bugster") never ceases to amaze Saiko. There are still one and the same - just two alter egos coexisting in one whole. Saiko thinks it makes her all the more amazing, if not exciting.

After all, Asuna soon becomes  _ just  _ Asuna to her; just as Poppy becomes  _ just _ Poppy. They are the same person, and she loves both sides of her.

But her favorite thing about Asuna  _ and _ Poppy as a whole? Is when it's just them: just Saiko and her wonderful girlfriend. Every moment spent with Asuna is something special and new and  _ exhilarating. _ Because, in the beginning, Saiko only saw Bugsters as failed experiments. But she was wrong about that. Oh how wrong she was when Asuna is more than that. She's real, her emotions are real, her  _ touch _ is real, the  _ taste of her lips _ are real -

_ The back of her heel is  _ ** _very_ ** _ real. _

Saiko grunts as Asuna presses a heel against her open chest. Her top is askew with buttons loosely attached at the bottom, her breasts now exposed. Saiko can't help but smirk at the way Asuna tries to make it obvious she's not staring. Yet Saiko feels added pressure to her chest, releasing another grunt as Asuna presses harder. In all honesty, Saiko loves it when Asuna gets like this.

“You're teasing me, aren't you?” Asuna's voice is dripping with honey, trying to play on sweet. But Saiko recognizes her mock pout and puffed out cheeks. Asuna leans down, drawing closer to Saiko, pressing all the more against her chest. “You know I find it annoying when I'm treated childishly.”

She huffs, and Saiko grows dizzy, trying to regain her composure. She lets another smirk slip as she starts to run a hand up Asuna's calf, feeling her pantyhose. What a shame - it seems Asuna will need a new pair soon.

Oh well.

“I'm not teasing you,” Saiko’s voice comes off calm. She sees that she has Asuna's full attention, and takes this opportunity to dig a nail into her inner thigh. Asuna gasps, even more so, as Saiko breaks a hole into the pantyhose and drags her nail further up Asuna's thigh. “I just love it when you're a little rough with me.”

“You're being unfair,” Asuna gasps out as she feels Saiko's finger reach up to her. Saiko's finger runs along the underside of Asuna's underwear and stops right at her clit. Asuna bites her lip and adjusts herself by straddling over Saiko, looking down at her with half lidded eyes. “Like that. That's what I mean.”

“I can almost say the same to you…” As Saiko says this, she starts to rub circles through Asuna's underwear and the surprised gasps as her thighs begin to tremble want to make Saiko push through  _ more. _ “Do you know how sexy you are like this? Towering over me and looking at me with  _ those _ eyes?”

“Saiko…” it comes out in a soft pant as Asuna feels Saiko pick up the pace a  _ tiny _ bit, making her whimper. She folds down and almost rests her head against Saiko's chest until she decides to take revenge. Grabbing Saiko's free hand, she pins it above Saiko's head and starts to kiss and suck her way down from Saiko's collarbone to a breast. The noises coming out of Saiko are enough to make Asuna start nibbling right around the nipple, feeling it perk up.

“Two can play at this game,” Asuna says between pants, after letting Saiko go for  _ just a moment _ before taking Saiko's breast into her mouth. Saiko’s panting starts to become more shallow as she tries to hold back noises and stops rubbing Asuna to break off more of her pantyhose. Saiko hears Asuna whine and she releases a breathless pant.

“Wait, wait, give me a second,” Saiko says, finally breaking off enough of the pantyhose that they basically just fit as thigh highs. She licks her lips and feels conflicted, enjoying the attention she's receiving from Asuna's mouth but wanting to use her own. “Asuna. Asuna. Get up here.”

Asuna releases Saiko's breast with a mesmerizing  _ pop! _ that will  _ absolutely _ haunt Saiko’s dreams. She watches intently as Asuna crawls over to straddle right over Saiko's face and she could feel her heart imploding within her chest. It especially doesn't help that before Asuna settles herself down, she puts on a show of sucking on two of her fingers and dragging them down her tongue then mouth.

_ Oof.  _ Saiko knows  _ exactly _ where this is going.

She grabs Asuna's hips and pulls her down enough that she's able to mouth her through her underwear. Saiko's placing kisses and running her tongue through, feeling Asuna squirm and hearing her soft moans. All the while, Saiko starts to feel Asuna reaching down her skirt and her underwear and it's  _ so much.  _ Saiko flicks her tongue around more aggressively to match the pace of Asuna's fingers, trying to cover her own noises.

Asuna starts gasping Saiko's name as she guides her pinned hand up to her chest, placing it on one of her breasts. Saiko plays with it, still being aggressive with her tongue as Asuna starts to rub faster. Saiko is getting dizzy again.

“Asuna,” she calls out, her voice practically pleading as she tries to ignore her second whine. “Asuna, let me take off your underwear.”

“ _ Please,” _ Asuna moans all while Saiko smirks. With her hand holding onto Asuna’s hip, she starts to slip the underwear off from each side. She's teasing Asuna, going slowly - Saiko has and  _ can _ remove Asuna's underwear with just one hand. But Saiko twists Asuna's nipple and when the underwear is just a tad lower, Saiko starts to rub circles again. 

Asuna moans. 

Saiko smirks.

She can feel that Asuna is too wrapped up in her pleasure as her fingers become more erratic and lose tempo. Saiko will just have to put her out of her misery.

She slips Asuna's underwear down fully and lowers her a little more to have Asuna riding her face. Saiko's encouraged by Asuna moaning her name. It almost sounds like a song that's _ only _ for her.

_ Saiko, Saiko,  _ ** _Saiko_ ** _ … _

God almighty, she could hear it forever.  
  



End file.
